freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Theories
Here's my theroy on the story of Five Nights at Freddy's. First the animatronics, there were origanaly five animatronics being Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Golden Freddy, the animatronics at first used to walk around during the day until the bite of '87, now I think that Golden Freddy was the one that caused the bite of 87" because he has a few barely visible blood stain's on his teeth and when you enter 1987 in the custom night Golden Freddy instantly kills you, (why i think Foxy didn't cause the bite i'll explain about in another section.) after the bite of '87 the animatronics were set to free roam at night. Second the phone guy was the one that murded the five children, knowing about back stage (being a Security Guard) found a spare Freddy suit (Not the Golden Freddy Suit!) and thus his plan was set, over the first 3 nights phone guy modified the one Freddy suit for a human to be able to control it, after 3 nights of tampering he decided on the fourth night (before 12am) he would lure the five children back stage and stuff them into the various other charicters costumes, after phone guy stuffed them into costumes, the children then haunted the costumes during the late hours of the night and then killed phone guy. (theroy on who killed him above) Thirdly the newspaper clipings of the murder state that a "Suspect was convicted" but not the actual murderer, since the actual murderer is now dead, the manager of the company decided to blame another employe and send him to prision to make the incedent seem all over and done with, but it still put a bad reputation on the company. the blood and mucus around the eye's and mouthes of the animatronics makes sence and needs no futher talk. Forth, in game Foxy is stated to be "out of order" (by the sign outside of pirate cove). people think that he is out of order because he is the one that caused the bite of '87 but I think not (as stated above). another reason why he is out of order needs a little help from Foxy 2.0, (or Foxina) Foxy 2.0 is missing a large portian of her costume because children have been seen in pictures (in the game tralier) taking apart Foxy 2.0. I think that Foxy has been damaged by the children coming to freddy fazbears over the years, and after the company saw what has become of him they simply decided to put him out of order. Fifth, why does Mike get such a low pay? one section in "Mike Schmidt" (on the wiki) states that some companys can legally pay people under the age of 20 and disabled people under minimum wage. So Mike can easaly be under 20 and would make sense, but I think that there's another reason, Mike was the one that was bit in the bite of '87. since Golden Freddy can't chomp off the entire skull of a human the best he can do is damage his brain by the chomp, if this were to happen then it would make sence that mike has hallucinations and gets paid under minimum wage (because the frontal lobe of the brain controls most emmotions to my knolege). So thats It! that is my theroy on FNAF thank's for reading!